Beauty in Bullets
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yusei works at in agency that fights against labs and companies who are using scientific means to create monsters to use as weapons. But Yusei and his team can't do it alone. That's why they have partners who are cyborgs that fight along side them. Cyborgs who are little girls that were reborn with a new purpose. A gunslinger girl parody.
1. Ava

**SOTP: Hello everyone! I'm Sister of the Pharaoh. Those who know me are aware that I write fan fiction for Yu-Gi-Oh! classic, 5D's and Zexal. However you may not know that I am also a **_**Gunslinger Girl**_** fan. I decided to take a big leap and write my own **_**Gunslinger Girl**_** story with the main **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** characters.**

**Just to let you know, I will be making this story my own. Don't get mistaken though, I will be taken some things from **_**Gunslinger Girl**_**, but this is NOT a crossover. This story could be great, it could bomb. I don't know, I'm just hoping you all like it. Thank you for reading in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

\- Chapter One -

**AVA**

* * *

My name's Yusei Fudo and I'm 24. I'm with an anti-terrorist organization that investigates certain groups and labs who could be using scientific technology to create monsters and sell them off as weapons. My job is to stop them and destroy whatever monsters they create. However, the organization I work for also uses a type of technology that creates cyborgs as partners to help us in battle.

How are these cyborgs made, you ask? They're not.

The cyborgs that become our partners are young girls who are survivors of horrible and extreme situations. This was- This _is_ a way of giving them a second chance at life after near-death experiences. They're given implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames. Resulting in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. Another part of the regimen is a brainwashing process.

Along with losing memories of their painful past, the girls are given new identities. The brainwashing also produces an unquestioning loyalty to the person who becomes their partner. For some, the brainwashing process is too dangerous to do all at once, so we have to take it one step at a time.

I, personally, don't agree with some of this, but if it helps those girls get a new life and move on, then… I suppose it can't be all _bad_.

For the longest time, I never took on a cyborg as a partner. Mostly because I've been able to handle this job on my own. That was until I had to go on a raid and almost got killed. After my supervisor chewed me out, she insisted that I get a partner.

I never realized how much of an impact it would have on me until I went the cybernetics lab. It's where the girls were brought in, were they're given the conditioning and implants. There, behind the glass of the operating room, was a girl that looked to be no older than eight. My heart stopped at seeing her lay there unconscious in her condition. Her whole body was burned, scarred and both of her legs were broken.

While I waited in the waiting room to meet her, I received her file to read through. Apparently, the girl's real name was Lisa. Incredibly smart, Lisa lived with her mother, father and older brother. One night, the home was attacked by robbers who killed both of Lisa's parents right in front of her while she hid in the closet.

If that wasn't enough, the robber in charge was her own brother who was kicked out of the house after his parents learned he was using drugs. Killing his parents and burning his sister alive was part drugs, part revenge I suppose. Amazingly, Lisa crawled out of the house through the flames to get out. I found it incredible that Lisa's will to live was so strong, especially since she was so young.

My thoughts were interrupted at hearing the sound of footsteps walking down the hall. I look up to see one of my oldest friends, Jack Atlas. He was dressed in a white coat, pants and matching boots. He had deep, purple eyes, and blond hair that was even spikier than mine. He, myself and another friend of ours named Crow grew up together. Somehow, we all ended up getting a job at the same organization.

"Reading up on the new cyborg we just got, Yusei? That's not like you." Jack commented.

"This one's gonna be my partner."

"Akiza chewed you out bad this time, didn't she?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, I honestly believe a partner might be of some good. We are fighting against monsters, after all."

"Heh."

"What so funny?" Jack asked.

"I didn't expect you to say something like that, is all."

"Yes, well, not everyone can do everything by themselves. You and Crow taught me that." Jack said.

"Jack?" Said a voice.

Around the corner came a girl about twelve years old. Her long hair was in two braids, and was so blond that it was almost white. Her eyes were an ocean blue color and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sweater. A gold pendent around her neck. The girl was Carol, Jack's partner. She was a bit spunky, and very nice. She was always training if not on a mission, studying or with Jack.

She was like an older sister to the other girls. Come to think to it, it's not so different from how Jack was an older sibling for Crow and I when we were young. Jack turned around at the sound of his name, showing Carol that she had his attention.

"Yes, Carol?"

"Crow wants to talk to you. He said it's your turn to fill out paperwork again." Carol said with a smirk, which made Jack groan as he covered his face with his hand.

"Ugh, I forgot about that. Damn it! Looks like I have to go… Yusei, be sure to introduce us to your new partner later on."

"See you later, Yusei." Carol said before following Jack in tow.

The two often teased one another, but they were a good team. It made me think of what kind of relationship me and my partner would have. Just then a women dressed in a red suit that perfectly matched her red hair and brown eyes, walked up to me. Her name was Akiza, and she was my supervisor as well as the one in charge of getting the cyborgs settled in and putting in their new information.

"Your new partner is out of surgery, and is in a recovery room. Would you like to see her, Yusei?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go."

The two of us walked down the hallway to a special recovery room. A small bedroom was on one side of the wall, a computer room on the other with a window that acted as a mirror. Inside the bedroom was a desk, a dresser and a bed with a side table that had a pitcher of water and a glass.

Lying in the bed underneath a pink comforter was my new partner.

A little girl with long raven black hair fast asleep. Akiza sat down in front of the computer and started typing away, putting in the information of my partner into the data base. I kept eyes glued to the girl on the other side of the glass. This girl watched her parents get killed and was nearly burned alive, yet she still did all she could to survive. I couldn't help but admire her strength, her bravery.

I also felt bad for what she went though. The good thing about this was that it was all erased from her memories. So now, it was nothing but a bad dream. As I continued to stare at her, Akiza started to talk me.

"Once she gets used to the facility, we'll move her into a room with Riku. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea, I'm sure she will make her feel welcome." I said.

Riku was Crow's partner, about the same age. She had short blue hair with golden eyes and was very sweet. She was also very good with a gun. Her and Crow had more of a brother and sister relationship than anyone.

After a few moments, Akiza turned to me, probably noticing how I haven't moved from my spot since we got there. I couldn't help but want to meet her. Even if she wasn't who she was anymore, I had to admit I wanted to help her. She needed a friend after went she through.

"Have you come up with a name for her yet?" Akiza asked me.

I thought about it for a moment, then I thought again about the girl's bravery and it came to me.

"Ava."

"Ava it is, then." Akiza said and typed it into the computer.

"Thanks."

A moment later my eyes went wide. Ava was starting to shake and had scared look on her face. Her light pink eyes then shot open and she sat up straight. Breathing heavy and gripping her purple night shirt. I looked over to Akiza and she nodded. I was allowed to go see her. I walked out of the computer room and open the door to the small bedroom. There, sitting in the bed, was Ava, scared and alone.

I walked in the room and Ava looked up at me, shaking and afraid. I smiled and walked up to her slowly. In a low, shaken voice she spoke.

"W-where am I?"

"You're safe, don't worry. This is the Enforcers agency. We train with cybernetic partners to fight against monsters that underground companies create." I explained.

Ava looked around the room and then looked down at her hands that were still shaking as she held the blanket. Being cautious, I sat down on the bed next to her. After a few moment, she looked up at me.

"It- felt like I was having a nightmare. A really bad nightmare. Are you sure I'm safe?" Ava asked.

I placed a hand on her small one and spoke in a gentle tone of voice.

"I promise that you are. Now then, do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright then." I then pulled out a small hand gun and placed in front of Ava. "My name's Yusei Fudo." Ava looked up me.

"Yusei..." Ava said, trying the name out herself.

"That's right. And you're Ava."

"That's my name?"

"Yes, and you and I are partners. We're gonna be working together."

"Fighting monsters? Together?"

"That's right. Together." I said as I held out my hand to her.

Ava took my hand and we shook on it. She then looked up at me and smiled, feeling less nervous. I felt a warmth grow inside me as I smiled in return.

…And that is how our story began.

* * *

**SOTP: Not bad. I really liked writing this! I hope you all like as I continue with it! Please review!**


	2. Bond

**SOTP: Hey there! I thought I could do another chapter of this! I actually really enjoy writing this so I'm putting up chapter two! See where this goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

\- Chapter Two-

**BOND**

* * *

**(Yusei's P.O.V)**

I never expected that being a guardian/big brother would be part of my job. Yet at the same time, I didn't mind. Ava and I started to bond as we began to work together. The first part of our training was to teach Ava to walk again. Although her legs were fully working, she had to relearn on how to use them and rebuild her strength. We started by doing walking lessons in her recovery room.

After Carly, the care taker and dorm keeper help Ava dress and left, I walked inside. I found Ava sitting on the bed with her hands neatly folded in her lap. Her eyes lit up and she smiled as I walked into the room. I was about to say 'Good morning', when she tried to stand up. Ava wobbly stood up and gripped the post of the bed to stable herself. She let go and tried to walk on her own, but her left leg gave out and she fell.

I quickly ran to her side and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I checked to see if she was hurt.

Ava nodded and hung her head down. As if ashamed that she didn't make any progress. I smiled and place a hand on her shoulder as I spoke.

"I'm proud of you."

"Really?" She asked as her head perked up and she stare at me in surprised.

"Yeah, you weren't scared to try standing on your own. Before, you didn't even try to stand until I helped you, but now your are. That's great!"

"Alright! Then I'll start standing up on my own from now on!" Ava said with a warm smile.

Something about how she smiled seemed to warm me on the inside. I couldn't exactly figure out why, but it did. After Ava stood up, we started to work on her walking. Their were times when cried after falling down, but got up and kept going. Even when I asked her if she wanted to stop, Ava continued, making great progress. Due to the treatment and hard work, Ava quickly got better in the next four days.

When I went to see her on day five, she was standing on her own. Before I could say anything in surprise, Ava began to walk towards me. Strong and steady, Ava quickly picked up speed and ran to me. I couldn't believe how strong she got both physically and emotionally in such a short amount time. I smiled and bent down to place both hands on her shoulders when she reached me.

"You did it! That's amazing!"

"I couldn't have gotten this far without you! Thank you Yusei!" Ava said happily.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck. Surprising me as hugged me tight with her tiny arms.

She was so warm, sweet and strong without even knowing it. Yet I couldn't help but feel worried and sad for her. Ava was only a little girl, she was fragile and small. How could I possibly teach her to fight? It wasn't a question of how, I had too because Ava was more than a little girl. She was a cyborg, and it was up to me to show her how to use her powers. So she could fight to help and protect people.

I hugged Ava in return, promising to myself and her to do all I could for her. To help her get strong and to be the brother she should've had. To be the partner she could trust and the friend she deserved. I then released Ava and smiled at her as I spoke.

"Your welcome. Now then, let's go. We're gonna go move you into a room and go meet the others before we practice at the shooting range."

"Okay. Let's go." Ava said as she took my hand.

I nodded and we headed towards the dorms. Me and the other 'handlers' as we were called, lived in the west dorms. Our partners lived in the east dorms. Standing in front of one of the doors, were Jack, Crow and my other friend Kalin. Along with their partners. They each held a welcoming gift for Ava. Although the girls were excited to meet her, Ava gripped my hand when we reached the others.

A little nervous to meet all these new people. Sensing this, I kneeled down next to Ava and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Ava. These people are our friends and will be the people we work with. I've known them all for a while and their all nice. So there's nothing to be worried about, okay?"

Ava nodded and we walked over to the others.

"Hey, Yusei! Finally got a partner all your own, huh?" Crow said in greeting.

Crow was a little shorter than me with spikey orange hair and grey eyes. He usually wore and brown vest, orange shirt, and baggy green pants with black boots. He also kept his hair back by wearing a green head band with two sliver rings clipped on it. My friend Kalin standing next to him had light blue hair that was almost white with gold eyes. He wore a long black jacket and pants with a white under shirt and boots.

I smiled at them as we approached.

"Yep, sure did."

"Only because Akiza chewed him out for almost getting killed. So that's her?" Jack asked as he took noticed of Ava.

"Yeah, this is Ava. My new Partner. Ava, this is Jack, Crow, and Kalin. There my friends. Why don't you go introduce yourself to the other girls?" I said while nodding at Ava to let her know it was alright.

"Okay."

After slowly letting of my hand, Ava walked with the other girls to the fountain in front of the dorms. While the rest of us stayed and talked. As I watched Ava, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Since this was her first time with other people besides me. At the same time, that fact also seemed to make me feel a little jealous for some reason.

* * *

**(Third person P.O.V)**

Ava walked towards the fountain with the three other girls who introduced themselves as they sat down on the grass.

"Yusei said your name's Ava, right? I'm Carol, Jack's partner." Carol said as she held out her hand to shake before handing Ava her present.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks."

"My name's Riku. Crow's my handler and we're gonna be room mates!" Riku said excitedly as she gave Ava her gift.

"She's had a room to herself for a while, that's why she's excited. My name's Elma. I'm Kalin's partner. Good to have another member to the team."

Ava nodded in reply as she shook Elma's hand while receiving her gift from the girl. Elma was a little taller than the other girls, but was actually a month younger than Carol. She had straight dark green hair that went down to her shoulders with deep red eyes. Like Kalin, she wore a long sleeve black jacket. However, she also wore a white collar button shirt with tan pants and black shoes.

After introductions, Ava opened all her gifts. Carol had given her a pink star shaped clock to put on her bed side table. Riku gave Ava a blue stuffed teddy bear with a big yellow bow around his neck. Elma's gift was a red book titled 'fairy tales, rhymes, and poems'. Ava smiled as she talked and laughed with the girls. She felt like she could be accepted by them and they could be her friends.

Ava then noticed that each girl wore a gold locket around their necks. Each one with their name engraved on the front.

"Where did you get those pendants from? There pretty."

"We get them from our handlers. Their pictures are put inside and they double as communicators." Carol explained.

"We can keep in touch with each other as well as our handlers." Elma explain.

"Oh, Yusei didn't give me one yet." Ava said sadly.

"They take about a day or two to be made. Don't worry, Yusei will give you yours soon." Riku said.

After talking for a while, the girls helped getting Ava moved into the room she would share with Riku. Once finished, it was time for training. Each girl was with their handler to help them practice. It also helped to strengthen their bond. Yusei and Ava were at the shooting range. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she looked at all the rifles, pistols and others guns that were out for people to practice with.

Yusei walked with Ava to a target before pulling out a small gun case. He opened it to reveal a handgun that was white with gold trim and had Ava's name engraved on it in pink. Ava was careful as Yusei handed it to her. While looking it over, Yusei placed his hand over the gun. Ava looked up at Yusei as he gazed at Ava with eyes full of seriousness before he spoke.

"Ava, this is your gun. Your weapon that you will use in the fights to come. You must learn to trust yourself as you learn to fight. So that over time, you'll how to use it. And it will know you. And you must never use this gun for any reason other to take out an enemy or to protect yourself and others. Always keep this in mind, guns are merely tools. It's how people use them that's make them dangerous. Understand?"

"Yes, thank you Yusei. I won't let anyone else use this but me. And I won't use it wrongly." Ava answered.

Yusei smiled and placed a hand on her to ruffle her hair gently.

"That's a girl. Now, let give this a test run, huh?"

Ava nodded and prepared to take the first shot. Yusei showed how to stand and hold the gun away from her. Once ready she aimed and took the shot. Unfortunately, Ava was unprepared for the recoil, which sent her flying backwards. Yusei rushed to Ava's side as she began to sit up.

"You okay? I should have warned you about the recoil. Sorry."

"Don't worry I'm okay. I don't think I hit anything though." Ava said while getting up.

"Not true, look."

Yusei pointed at the target and Ava gasped when she found that she had shot the middle dead center.

"Looks like you'll get the hang of this in no time!"

Ava smiled at hearing Yusei's praise. The two of them continued to practice until sunset. By the time they finished, Ava had gotten used to her gun and was even ready to take on moving targets. Ava was happy that she was getting stronger and that Yusei was so proud of her. After dinner, Ava headed back to her new dorm room where cleaned her gun completely. Making sure that it was ready to go again.

A moment later, there was a knock on her door and the sound of Yusei's voice on the other side.

"Ava? You in there?"

"Yes, come in please." Ava answered.

Yusei opened the door and entered the room with a pink shopping bag in his hands. He couldn't help but feel odd at the site of a little girl with a gun in her hands. It made Yusei think that this was wrong, that Ava shouldn't be shooting guns and fighting. That she should be a normal girl and enjoy her childhood. Yet he also knew that she couldn't be. That she was a cyborg and had abilities that no one else could use.

Yusei knew that, but he still wanted Ava to at least feel like a normal girl every now and then. Yusei was shook from his thoughts a moment later by Ava's voice calling to him.

"Is there something wrong, Yusei?"

Not wanting to let her onto his worries, Yusei gave her smile and spoke in an upbeat tone of voice.

"No, sorry. I was lost in thought. Hey, your taking care of your gun. That's good. Be sure that you clean it after every job and practice."

"I will. I promise to take of this Yusei. Because you gave it to me." Ava said smiling as she put the gun back in the case.

Yusei walked up to Ava and handed her the bag in his hands.

"That's good. Here, this is for you. Put this on and meet me out in the parking lot in ten minutes." Yusei instructed.

Afterwards he left. Ava opened the bag to find a beautiful red, puffy jacket inside. Ava quickly put it on and headed outside. Her eyes went wide when she found Yusei in the parking lot on top a red motorcycle. Ava ran up to Yusei with excitement inside her. He then handed her a helmet and the two of them took off. After riding around for twenty minutes, Yusei stopped at a park that over looked the whole city.

Ava gazed out at the city in amazement. The lit up buildings made the city look magically and the stars in the sky only added to the beauty.

"This is amazing, Yusei! I've never seen a view like this!" Exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. I come here whenever I think. You know, this city was almost destroyed completely. Twenty years ago, a research lab exploded because the scientists got too cocky. The whole city was affected with terrible damage due to the failed experiment and many people wanted to just give up and move somewhere else. But a small group of people decided to work together to rebuild the city. Before long, other people helped too. And the city was rebuilt. Even better than before." Yusei explained.

"Wow..."

"You've got the exact same drive in you too, Ava. When you were having trouble walking, you just kept trying. That's what it means to have strength. And that's what your name means."

Yusei then pulled out a gold pendent with her name on the front. It was just like the ones the other girls had. Ava smiled as Yusei bent down to her level and put the necklace around her neck.

"Ava. A name that means bravery and strength. Those are very good qualities to have. Never forget that they show in all you do, and that friendship is one of the greatest strength's of all." Yusei said.

Ava held the pendent in her tiny hands and opened up the locket to find a side view picture of Yusei inside. She smiled as she closed it back up and held it close.

"Sorry, I know the pictures not great. I don't like getting my picture taken very much though." Yusei said feeling bashful.

"Friends..."

"Huh?"

"Are you my friend Yusei?" Ava asked with innocent eyes.

Yusei felt a warmth in his heart as he smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am. And you'll be my friend and have my back too, right?" Yusei asked holding up his hand.

Which Ava clutched onto with her own in return.

"Yes. Yes I will. Achoo!" Ava said with a sudden sneeze which made Yusei laugh.

It was the first time she had ever heard Yusei laugh, and it made Ava laugh too.

"We better go back before you get sick. How about a hot chocolate on the way?"

"Okay!"

While riding on the back of the motorcycle back to the agency, Ava held onto Yusei tightly. She felt warm and happy as the night wind passed them by. Ava vowed to herself that she would do all she could to be a great partner for Yusei. As well as a good friend, just as he had been.

* * *

**SOTP: Whoo! That took a while! Hope you like and please leave nice reviews!**


End file.
